


Sam Wilson imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: request: Could you do a Sam Wilson smut where the reader was sent away on a two month mission with Bucky and Sam is jealous of how close Bucky and you have gotten and smutty goodness happens? I love your blog so much and you’re one of the people who made me start my own imagines blog!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> request: Could you do a Sam Wilson smut where the reader was sent away on a two month mission with Bucky and Sam is jealous of how close Bucky and you have gotten and smutty goodness happens? I love your blog so much and you’re one of the people who made me start my own imagines blog!

*Two months ago*

“I still don’t like that you’re going to be gone for two months babe. Weren’t there any other agents that would’ve taken the mission?” Sam asked as we got ready for bed. He has been complaining all day today about the mission. He was upset that I was going be gone for two month in Russia with Bucky. It’s not that he didn’t want me to go, he just didn’t like that I was going alone with Bucky.

“Yes there were other agents but they didn’t want to volunteer. It’s only two months babe, time will fly by.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Besides I heard sex after being gone from your lover is pretty hot. Don’t you want to test that theory?” I got on my tippy toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and he guided us to the bed.

“I’m going to give you one hell of a send off” Sam teased before we sinned the rest of the night.

*present sam’s pov*

“Hey Sam why the long face” Steve’s voice rang in my ear breaking my concentration from y/n and Bucky.

“Nothing’s wrong I just wanted to sit alone right now” I grumble as my eyes landed on y/n and Bucky again. Ever since they came from their mission two weeks ago they haven’t been apart from each other. It’s like within the two months that they have been away Bucky has taken over my role as y/n boyfriend. Whenever she wasn’t hanging out with him she was talking with him on the phone. I have hit my breaking point tonight at Tony’s party. Throughout the entire party Bucky has been has been openly flirting with y/n. Of course because y/n is too nice for her own good hasn’t realized he was actually flirting. But I did and if he touches her hand one more time I will break it.

“Don’t worry, Bucky’s just playing. He’s always been a flirt back in the day. He doesn’t mean any trouble” Steve tried to defend Bucky’s actions.

“He does when he knows the girl is take-” I looked over at y/n and Bucky and watch as Bucky placed a kiss on y/n hand. “Oh hell no” I chugged the rest of the liquor in my glass and stormed over to them.

“Hey Sam where have you been?” Y/n asked as I sent a death glare at Bucky.

“I was by the bar I didn’t want to interrupt your little conversation with Bucky over here” Bucky looked up at me before looking at y/n

“you wouldn’t of interrupted babe” I felt her kiss my cheek “if you want we can go home? I know how after an extended amount of time you get irritable at parties.” There’s my y/n always remembering the little things about me.

“What that party is still going strong? Sam you can go home if you want. I can make sure y/n gets home safe?” I was about to lose my shit when y/n spoke up.

“Sorry Bucky but Sam and I are a pair, if he leaves I’ll be right behind him. Right babe?” Y/n looked up at me with her million dollar smile.

“Right. Let’s go home” I responded as I kissed her lips as we proceeded to say goodbye to everyone at the party.

*y/n pov*

We arrived at our apartment a half hour later and Sam hasn’t said one word to me. Clearly he was mad but why. I placed my bag on the couch before I rested my hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam are you ok, you haven’t said one word the whole ride back. Did I do something wrong?” Sam turned around and crashed his lips onto mine. There was so much force in the kiss I was taken aback a bit.

“You’re mine not his.” Sam respond before attaching his lips onto mine again. “Watching Bucky openly flirt with you drove me crazy. And you being too nice didn’t realize it” Sam lifted me up by my thighs and I wrapped them around his waist. “I’m going to remind you who you’re with seeing as you’ve been spending more time with him” Sam started walking towards our bedroom. “I’m going to leave so many marks to remind Bucky that you are a taken woman” I felt my back hit the bedroom door as he pressed himself against me.

“Sam I’m yours and only yours” I finally spoke up as he managed to open the door. Tossing me on the bed Sam didn’t waste a second and started removing his clothes. I did the same as slipped off my short dress leaving me in my black lace bra and matching panties. I looked up a watched as Sam had a firm grip on his penis, I couldn’t help but clenched my thighs together.

“You like what you see baby girl?” I nodded my head yes as I made my way to the edge of the bed. “What do you want to do baby girl?”

“I want you in my mouth. Can please put it in my mouth?”

“Since you asked nicely yes baby girl you can” I was quick to take him in my mouth. I love going down on him, I love having the power of bringing him pleasure with my mouth. I started out slow, sucking on his tip before taking him out of my mouth. Running my tongue under his cock until I reached his balls, suck on then a bit before taking him back in my mouth.

“That’s it baby girl, you’re doing a great job. Fuck just like that” Sam moved some of my hair that was blocking his view of me sucking on him. I deep throated him and pumped whatever I couldn’t fit in my mouth. “Shit, yeah oh you’re sucking me so good baby girl. You’re such a good girl” this fueled my desire to make him cum sooner. I started bobbing my head faster as I felt Sam’s hands on my head, thrusting himself in my mouth. “Fuck ! ! !” Sam stopped my action as his cum started to slide down my throat. “That’s it baby girl swallow” that’s what I did, I made sure I swallowed everything he gave me. After I knew there was nothing left I pulled him out of my mouth and wiped my mouth. “Fuck y/n you’re going to be the death of me. Go to the other end and get on all fours”. Turning around I wiggled my ass before reaching the other end of the bed. The bed sank a bit as Sam climbed up, his hands landed on my waist as he slid down my panties off. Both of his hands were on my ass, messaging it before spreading my legs open and diving into my pussy.

“Sam” I whispered as his tongue was deep inside me. “Fuck, oooo shit yeah” closing my eyes I enjoyed Sam’s tongue doing wonders on me. After a while I was puddly in his hands as my moans grew louder. “Sam can I cum, please let me cum.”

“Do it baby girl cum” Sam whispered in my ear causing me to shiver before cumming all over his mouth.

“SAM ! ! ! ! Fuck ahhhhhh” I started shaking uncontrollably as he continued to lick up all of my juices.

“So fucking sweet, are you ready for me baby girl” Sam asked while teasing me with the tip of his cock.

“Yes I am, mmmmm I’m ready for you. Give it to me Sam” I shut my eyes once again as I felt Sam push himself inside. “Fuuuuuck Sam please move” I begged as he slowly started to move.

“Fuck, baby girl you feel so good around me” Sam slowly began to pick up his pace as I felt his hand undo my bra. The bra slid down my arms and I threw it off the bed. With one hand on my waist and the other on the bed Sam started to bit my shoulder as he gave me everything he’s got.

“Sam ! ! ! ” I screamed at the top of my lungs as my orgasm was fast approaching.

“I know baby girl, fuck. Cum for me shiiiiiiit cum for me now” Sam commanded as I came again. His thrust became sloppier by the second until he spilled himself inside me. “Mmmmmmm fuck so gooood” Sam began to suck on my shoulder blade as he started to slow down until he finally pulled out. I collapse on the bed as Sam rolled over so he was next to me. Scooting over I curled up next to as as we caught our breaths.

“I love you Sam” I spoke up as I was running my hands up and down his chest.

“I love you too y/n and sorry if I was rude, I just couldn’t stand Bucky openly flirting with you. You’re such a nice girl I didn’t him to think he could take you away from me” I felt his lips on my cheek.

“That’ll never happen Sam, I’m sorry I’ve spent so much time with Bucky. He was having a hard time while we were on the mission and I thought he needed a friend. I love you and no one is going to take your place, no one” I turned my head and captured his lips.

“I love you too baby girl and no one will take your place as well”

*next day*

I knocked on Steve’s door to remind him we had a meeting to go to when I spotted Bucky in the room as well.

“Steve the meeting is going to start in ten minutes, you better start heading out” I noticed both men staring at my neck.

“thanks y/n, umm can I ask you something?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“What happened to your neck?” I instantly touched the location where Sam left his mark.

“Sam and I had a wild night, I guess I forgot to cover it up” I smiled remembering what happened.

“Well I like it, it reminds people that you are a taken woman” Sam’s voice echoed in the room. Sam’s eyes landed on Bucky who was staring at me.

“Hahaha alright I’ll see you guys the meeting, let’s go I don’t want to be stuck sitting next to Pietro. He’s annoying” I grabbed Sam’s hand and started to exited Steve’s office.

“You need to stop flirting with taken woman Bucky” was the last thing I heard before shutting Steve’s door.


	2. We’re married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could you please write a sam x reader request where they’re best friends and they get stuck in an alternate reality where they’re married and so they have to pretend to be a couple and it’s awkward at first but then they talk about why they never actually tried being a couple and then they end up deciding to try having sex and its really awkward and they’re all giggly and embarrassed at first but then its really sweet and fluffy and when they get back to their universe they start dating. thanks

“Yo Sam I think I someone is down here” I carefully made my way down stair into the basement of the hydra facility. We got word that there was an inhuman that needed our help.

“Stay where you are, I’m headed your way for backup” I heard Sam the the earpiece before I heard footsteps behind me. “Alright let’s go” I felt him place his hand on my shoulder and we reached the final step.

“You want to get pizza after? I’m getting kind of hungry and Clint at all the snacks I pack on the way over here?” I whispered to Sam as we searched the basement.

“I heard that ! ! ! I’m sorry I ate all your sacks for you and your boyfriend y/n, but I didn’t eat breakfast this morning” I heard Clint complain over the earpiece.

“We’re not dating ! ! !” Both Sam and I responded at the same time. It’s like we can’t live in a world where a guy and a girl can’t be just friends. There always has to be something more to the friendship. Sam and I have been best friends since before the whole avengers thing, we met at one of his support group meeting. We talked for hours about our traumatic experiences over seas and through that we formed an unbreakable bond. He was also the one who recruited me to be an avenger when Steve was rebuilding the team. Tony was the first to point out how close my friendship with Sam was and the team quickly got on board with his observation.

“Whatever you guys say, just continue searching down there” Clint replied. After searching for a few minutes we were about to leave when we heard some movement.

“Who’s there” I asked as I pointed my flash light in the direction of the noise with Sam close behind.

“You two shouldn’t of come down here” a girl no more that nine popped out. “Have fun wherever you end up” I looked at Sam confused before I felt the girls hand on my wrist and instantly passed out.

*time skip*

“What the” I woke up and noticed I was in my room back at the compound but I felt like something was off. As I sat up I noticed a body laying down next to me and realized it was Sam. “Sam?” I shook him until he was awake.

“What the fuck, how did I get here.” He looked just as confused as I was.

“I don’t know, all I remember was the little girl grabbing my wrist before passing out” I pulled the covers off of me and noticed I was in my underwear. I found my clothes and hastily put them on before walking towards the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed something on my left ring finger: a diamond ring. “Uh Sam do you also have a-”

“A wedding ring? Yeah” I turned around to face him for a second before I exited the bedroom only to bump into Steve.

“Sorry y/n I didn’t see you there. How are you and the Mr. doing, we missed you guys at dinner last night”

“It’s because they were too busy celebrating their mission being a success in the guest bedroom. I mean what did you think those noises where last night. They couldn’t wait an extra 20 minutes to get to their own apartment so they could do it.” Natasha nearly passed out from laughter at Steve’s face when he realized what she said.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, what you guys do in your married life is none of my business” Steve practically ran away after he said that. I stepped back inside and faced Sam who was just as shocked as I was.

“Ok really what the fuck, Steve never makes those relationship jokes like everyone else” Sam looked terrified “Do you think that little girl did this to us?”

“She did say to have fun wherever you end up. Did she mean this ? ! ? Shit what are we going to do ! ? !”

“Listen y/n, it’s going to be ok. There is no point in freaking out, it looks like our little friend had the power to send us into an alternate universe where we’re married. Our best bet is to go along with this and see if we can track her down again so we can tell her to take us back.” I felt Sam’s hands on my shoulder “it’s going to be ok” he kissed my forehead.

“We better get out there then” exiting for the second time from the room we made our way into the dinning room where everyone was already eating.

“Finally the Mr. and Mrs. show up. Come and eat” tony announced our presence before we sat down at the last two seats at the end of the table. We were halfway through breakfast when everyone was looking at us.

“What”

“Nothing it’s just a miracle that you guys aren’t all over each other” Clint replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Sorry we’re just tired I guess” Sam replied “right sweetheart” I turned to look at him.

“Yeah, we’re just tired” I looked back at him. He kissed on the lips. It felt weird at first but pushed that feeling aside and kissed him back.

“Jeez we were having a good breakfast guys” tony faked gagged. After breakfast we head back into the room woke up in.

“Ok so we’re married” I heard Sam as I closed the door.

“Yes and apparently we don’t live here either”. We spent twenty minutes on our phones finding out where we lived and other important information about our lives in this universe. After we gathered enough info about where we lived we stepped out of the room.

“Alright guys we’d love to stay and chat but we have to go” Sam’s voice got everyone’s attention.

“Aww ok” Steve replied as I grabbed Sam’s hand and exited the room.

“Ready to see what our apartment looks like wifey” Sam let out a small laugh as he called me his wifey.

“I’m so ready hubby, I hope we have good taste” I joked back as we got into his car (lucky it’s the same one from our universe) and drove off the the address of our apartment. Using the keys that I had in my purse I unlocked the front door of the apartment and smiled with delight. It was a gorgeous apartment.

“Well I’ll be damned, this place is nice.” Sam muttered as we looked around the place. There were photos of us were hanging on the wall, some were our wedding photos.

“Aw I had a pretty wedding dress” I gushed as I look at one photo of me and Sam kissing.

“Damn I look good too” I felt Sam’s breath on my shoulder. We continued to explore our apartment until we arrived at our bedroom.

“How long do you think we’re going to be trapped here?” I asked as I laid down on the bed.

“I don’t know, how ever long it takes us to track that little girl down I guess” I felt the bed sink as Sam laid down next to me. “Until then you are stuck with me, Mrs. Wilson”

“More like you’re stuck with me” I teased back as I curled up next to Sam.

*5 months later Sam’s pov.*

We were no where near close to finding the little girl. We have been pretending to be a married couple around the other team. It was super awkward at first because we still saw each other as best friends. We eventually got a little bit more comfortable to kiss each other when the team was around. It made me start to wonder why we’ve never actually considered being in a relationship in the first place.

“I have pizza” y/n voices broke my train of thought. “What are we doing tonight” y/n shouted

“Whatever you want” I replied as I stepped out of our bedroom.

“We could watch a movie, I don’t feel like going out”

“I’m alright with that” I got us plates and handed her one so she could place her slices on it. We were almost done with the movie but I couldn’t shake the question of why we weren’t together in our universe out of my head. “Hey y/n can I ask you something” I looked over at her and noticed a concerned look on her face.

“What’s up”

“Being here has made me wonder why aren’t we together, like in our universe” she looked at me shocked.

“I don’t know” y/n looked like she was thinking over the question. “Maybe because the rest of the team have teases us about how we already looked like a couple. We are so quick to shut down those thoughts. Why do you ask?”

“Because I would like to see where this goes” I replied looking straight into her eyes.

*y/n pov*

“Because I would like to see where this goes” Sam replied looking straight into my eyes before I felt his lips onto mine. I felt butterfly’s in my stomach, this is the first time we kissed without feeling like we have to put up an act in front of the team. I placed the plate in my hands on the coffee table before climbed up on his lap and responded to the kiss. I couldn’t help but laugh a little when I felt his hand on my lower back. “What’s so funny”

“Nothing, I just can’t believe we’re doing this” I responded against his lips before I started to suck on his lower lip and started to grind on him until I felt him getting hard.

“Bedroom?” Sam questioned

“Oh yeah” I began to suck on his neck as he got up, his wrapped around my ass as he carried me into the bedroom. He tossed me gently on the bed as we started taking our clothes off. Once I was completely naked I looked over at Sam and watched as he slid his boxers off, revealing his member. Being the immature person that I am, I started giggling.

“Stop laughing”

“I’m sorry you just have a very beautiful and well endowed penis Sam” I replied before he jumped on the bed and hovered above me.

“And you have beautiful breasts” Sam replied and he was checking out my body before connecting his lips with my right breast. His right hand traveled down my body until it made contact with my pussy and he started to play with my clit.

“Mmmm that tickles” I moan and laughed at the same time.

“Come on I’m trying to turn you on y/n” Sam smiles before bitting my nipple.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry continue” I giggled as he ran his fingers up and down my pussy again. “Mmm please stick it in”

“Stick what”

“Your fingers damnit” I pouted when I heard him laugh lightly

“Impatient are we” Sam teased before sliding his fingers inside me and started to pump them inside me.

“Oh yesss” my breath was becoming uneven as he started to move his fingers faster and started sucking on my neck.

“I want to know how you taste” he whispered in my ear before lightly bitting my earlobe.

“Then get down there Wilson” I replied before I let go of his muscular shoulders. “Ahh fuck” I cursed when I felt his lips on my pussy. He left a few opened mouthed kisses before sticking his tongue inside my core. “Ahhh” my eyes rolled back at his tongue moving in and out.

“You taste fucking good y/n fuck” Sam continued to move his tongue inside me as he started massaging my clit.

“Oh shit Sam if you keep doing that and I’ll cum in no time” I panted as I was nearing my orgasm.

“That’s the point baby girl, cum” Sam started to move hand harshly against my clit causing me to orgasm.

“SAM ! ! ! !” I shouted as I came all over his mouth. Once he made sure he licked up all my juices he kissed his way up my body.

“Are you sure baby girl? there is still time to back out”

“I was ok with letting you go down on me, of course I’m going to be ok with us fucking” I got his cock and lined him up against my pussy.

“Just making sure” I felt his lips against mine as he pushed his cock inside me. “Wow I actually did it, I’m inside my best friend”

“are you serious Sam” I cackled at his reaction of being inside me.

“Dead serious, now I’m moving. I’m officially fucking you” Sam smiled as he slowly started to move.

“Less talk, lets fuck” I whispered as I locked my legs around his waist.

“Haha that rhymed”

“Sam ! ! !” I started to laugh

“I’m sorry but you did” I felt him holding onto my thighs as started to move faster and faster. “Oh fuck, why haven’t we done this before y/n”

“I don’t know but don’t fucking stop Sam” I clung to his shoulders again as he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

“Oh Sam I’m getting close again” I warned him as he was picking up the pace.

“I know baby girl I’m close too” Sam replied as the sound of our skin slapping together started getting louder and louder.

“Sam Sam Sam ahh” I whimpered as I was seconds away from another orgasm.

“Let gooooooo FUCK Y/N” Sam moan before I felt him cum inside me.

“SAMMMMMMM” I shouted for the second time as I came all over his cock. We milked our orgasms as long as we could until Sam finally pulled out and laid down next to me.

“Well them” I heard him breath out

“I know, I just fucked my best friend, and I liked it” I let out a weak smile at Sam.

“I liked it too. what are you doing all the way over there. Come cuddle with me” I realized I was far away from Sam so I curled up next to him. “You know I like this, I just had the best sex of my life with my best friend who I’m married to in this universe”

“I know for some reason I kind of don’t want to go back to our universe now” I closed my eyes as I listened to Sam’s heart beat.

“Or we could date when we go back and we can make this universe a reality in our universe. Does that make sense?”

“It does and I would love to try it out.” I yawned as my eyes started to get heavy.

“Alright let’s go to sleep baby girl” I felt Sam place a kiss on the top of my head as we drifted off to sleep.

*the next day*

We were woken up by the sound of Sam’s phone ringing

“Sam, your phone” I grumbled as I hid my face in my pillow.

“Hello?” I heard Sam answering his phone. “Alright we’ll be over there in twenty minute, ok bye” I held the bedsheets against my naked body.

“What’s wrong?” I noticed Sam getting out of bed and scrambling to put his clothes on.

“Mission, put your clothes on. Steve wants everyone on this mission” Sam replied as he threw me some clothes to put on. Arriving at the compound we noticed everyone was already seated.

“Alright now that everyone is here lets get started” Steve nodded at us to sit down. “We got word that there is an inhuman hiding in this hydra facility. They have the power to send people into an alternate universe. So what ever you do, don’t let them touch you” I turned to Sam who was already looking at me. “Suit up because we are leaving in ten” everyone got up to leave except for myself and Sam.

“This is our way home, do you think she’s down in the basement like last time?” Sam whispered as he looked around to see if anyone was still around.

“I hope so, I’ll tell Steve that we’ll volunteer to search the basement. That way we can get out of here sooner” I whispered back as I stood up. “Let’s go suit up before the rest of the team gets suspicion as to why we’re taking too long.”

“Alright let’s go”

*time skip*

“Ok it’s through here” I spoke to Sam as we made it down into the basement. Steve was more than happy to let Sam and I explore the basement of the hydra facility.

“I forgot how creepy this place was”

“How’s it going down there” Steve voice came through the earpiece.

“Great, still no sign of the inhuman” I replied as I went towards the place where I found the little girl last time.

“Alright, keep me posted” Steve replied. I inched closer to where I saw the little girl last time and soon enough she popped up.

“You shouldn’t of come here” the little girl repeated what she said the first time.

“Listen this has already happened before to us we-”

“I know, I remember you.” The little girl cut me off.

“Listen we just want to go home, if you send us back home I swear we won’t tell our team you are here. In our universe” Sam got closer to us.

“Promise ? I don’t want to be found, I like it in this place”

“We promise” I bent down so I was at eye level with you “we won’t tell a soul”

“Ok, give me your hands” we did and just before she was going to touch us she paused. “You too are together now aren’t you?” she giggled at her question.

“Yes and it was because of you so thank you” Sam smiled at the little girl before she held onto our hands but unlike last time we didn’t pass out.

“Welcome home” the little girl smiled at us before Steve’s voice came from the top of the staircase.

“Did you guys find anything down there” Steve asked as we heard him starting to come down.

“NOOO” we said in unison “it’s all clear here Steve we’re heading back up.” We replied at the same time again looking at the little girl was smiling.

“Seriously guys how are you guys not together, you guys say things at the same time” Clint mocked over the ear piece before we made our way to the staircase.

“Bye” the little girl waved at us

“Bye” we waved back before reaching the main level and making our way out of the facility. Once outside we noticed everyone was already outside waiting.

“So no luck finding the person” Natasha asked once we reached them.

“No it must of been a false lead I guess” I replied which prompted e everyone to agree.

“Alright let’s head back” Steve lead us to the quinjet. Sam held onto my hand and we followed him.

“Hold the fuck up, I thought you too weren’t dating. Why are you two holding hands” tony questioned catching everyone’s attention.

“Oh we lied, we’ve been dating for the past five months” I responded as I looked at Sam. Technically I was telling the truth, we were married in the other universe for five months.

“I knew it ! ! ! ” Clint screamed

“Shut up Clint” Natasha punched Clint when he screamed in her ear.

“Yeah whatever, let’s go” we kissed in front of everyone before walking past them and headed towards the quinjet.


	3. Don’t mess with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: where they got into a fight because Sam flirts a lot with the other female agents, in a playful manner but the reader kinda take it seriously and left him to cool down. So to teach Sam a lesson as to whom he belongs, the reader sent Sam a customized sexy/porn magazine- with the reader’s sexy pictures, nudes, fantasies, etc. Fluff and smutty smut please *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this one just came out natural for me 😂😂😂😂. second part?.

“Have you guys seen Sam ?” I asked the team as I walked into the kitchen. We were supposed to go out for lunch but he was nowhere in sight.

“I believe he was training some agents in the gym” Steve replied as he was fixing himself some lunch.

“Alright thanks Steve” I left the room and started walking towards the gym. Once I was about to open the gym I heard feminine laughter, opening the door I was met with my boyfriend surround by female agents. They were all laughing as one of them touched Sam’s biceps while Sam was playfully flirting with them.

“Hey sweetie did you forget about something” I asked venomously. All of the agents surrounding him quickly backed off.

“Hey babe yeah I was just heading your way” Sam replied.

“Really? Because to me it looked like you were flirting with lowlife agents who can’t grasp the fact that you’re taken” I glared at the agent the touched his bicep and I noticed fear in her eyes. “Why don’t you tramps run along before someone gets hurt” with in a matter of seconds they all disappear leaving a very terrified Sam alone.

“Listen babe-” Sam started to talk as he was cautiously walking towards me.

“DON’T ! ! !” I used my stern voice. “You always do this Sam and I’m fucking sick of it ! ! !” I yelled out.

“It was just harmless, you know I love you and only you”. Sam tried to come towards me again.

“It’s not harmless when they touch you Sam” I felt like ripping his head off. “How would you feel if I acted the way you’ve been acting. How about I go flirt with Bucky right now and see how you like it” I knew he didn’t like Bucky that’s why I brought him up.

“I would rip his-”

“Exactly ! ! !” I felt tears streaming down my face. “That’s exactly how I feel every time I see you flirting with the female agents. You know what I can’t look at you right now” I started to walk away.

“Y/n” I could hear Sam’s voice crack when he said my name but I just walked out of the gym.

*Sam’s pov*

Dammit I fucked up big time, I didn’t know she would be this upset. My heart broke when I saw her crying. I was walking into the living room when I noticed Tony, Steve, Bucky and Clint all sitting around.

“I need your guys help with-”

“Y/n? Yeah I know we just saw her crying to her room. You really need to cut your crap Wilson, why are you flirting with those agents when you got a hot ass girlfriend.” Tony interrupted me as the rest of the guys looked at me.

“You’re flirting with other woman?” Steve asked disappointed.

“Yeah I’ve seen him do it, I’m surprised y/n hasn’t dumped you yet.” I glared at Tony.

“I was playful flirting-”

“Flirting is flirting Sam, my wife would kill me if I did that to her” Clint looked serious. “My advice is to apologize and NEVER and I mean NEVER flirt with other woman ever again”

“I was trying to but she just said she couldn’t look at me”

“Ooooh” all of the guys said at the same time. “You my friend are screwed” Clint patted my shoulder as he left, the rest of the guys followed except for Steve.

“Buy her some flowers” Steve tried to give me advice before leaving alone with the guilt that was washing over me.

*y/n pov*

It’s been two weeks since I’ve talked to Sam or left my room. The only times I would leave was when I was getting something to eat or going to the bathroom. I couldn’t look at Sam, even though he’s been leaving me flowers everyday since our fight. I would just throw them in the trash where I knew he’d see them.

“Y/n can I come in?” I heard Natasha’s voice from the other side. She was my best friend and unfortunately she hasn’t been here for the fight.

“Yeah come in” I wiped my tears away.

“Guess what happen- what’s wrong sweetie” Natasha rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

“I got into a fight with Sam” I sobbed as I held onto her as I told her about the fight.

“That mother- he’s going to pay.” I felt her standing up but I stopped her. “What about those stupid agents, everyone knows you guys are dating”

“Wanda told me they quit the minute they left the gym. Something about them fearing for their lives” I laughed because I’m pretty sure Wanda messed with their minds after they quit.

“They’re lucky I wasn’t there, I would of beat the shit out of them” I could tell Natasha was serious. “What are you going to do about Sam?”

“I don’t know, I still love him with all my heart. But I can’t deal with what he’s been doing” Sam really has been the only man I truly loved and watching him flirt with other woman kills me.

“Then get even, remind him of what he’s got and warn him that if he does it one more time. It’s the end of your relationship”

“How do I do that?” I asked wiping my tears away.

“How comfortable are you with posing nude?” Natasha gave me a mischievous look.

*time skip Sam’s pov*

It’s been another week and y/n still hasn’t talked to me. I never truly realize how badly I was hurting y/n with my flirting, I’ve kept my distance from the rest of the agents. Steve was more than happy to take over the training I normally do so I could focus on getting y/n back. With one finale punch I ended my workout and started to gather my stuff before exiting the gym.

“Sorry man I didn’t see you” I apologized as I bumped into Steve.

“It’s ok Sam, oh and just to let you know I saw y/n going into your room earlier” my heart started to race as I made my way to my room.

“Y/n I’m so sorry for everything baby I-” I started to apologize as I stepped inside my room but noticed she wasn’t inside anymore. Instead there was a magazine on my bed, picking it up I noticed y/n face was on the cover. She was in a skimpy bikini and leaning on a motorcycle. On the cover it says ‘for your eyes only’ I sat down and opened it up. In the very bottom corner it said 'photos taken by Natasha romanoff’, letting out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t another man that took the photos. My eyes widened when I noticed she was wearing my wings and a thong. Going through the magazine the photos of her kept getting racier and racier with little details of our sex life.

'I want to lick your long juicy cock’ was written underneath a photo of her licking a Popsicle with her tits exposed and one of her hands is inside her underwear.

'I bet you wish you were tasting this pussy right now’ was written underneath a photo of her with legs spread and her fingers buried inside her. I slid my hand under my shorts and pulled out my cock as I started jacking off to the photos.

'Do you remember that time when we fucked in your office? We were so loud that people kept banging on the door and telling us to shut up. But we only got louder’. I started to pump my cock faster.

'You have a gorgeous girl Sam, it would be ashamed if you lost her to someone else. All because you couldn’t stop flirting with other woman’ was written underneath a photo of y/n with a vibrator shoved up her pussy.

'If you want to prove to me you’re sorry come to my room, I’ll be wearing this’ was written on the last page underneath a photo of her completely naked and laying on the bed. I shot up immediately and ran to her room, not bothering to knock I just burst through the door.

“Hey Sam, took you long enough … .”


	4. My soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sam being dominate and have a kink for being solider since he was in the army flight force thingy, but at the very end, cracks a very corny joke, cause….well….he’s the Falcon! Why wouldn’t he crack a joke

Monday mornings were always a bitch that, was a fact. They were worse when your boyfriend of two years refuses to let you get out of bed.

You were currently trying to escape from sam’s grip because you had a 8:00am training session with Natasha. She told you that if you were late one more time she would make it her mission to make you cry during your training session.

“Sam seriously I need to get out of bed. I’m going to be late” you tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“But I just got in last night.” he held onto you tighter. “And I want to spend the morning in bed doing adult things with you.” You felt his hand slipping inside your underwear.

“We don’t have enough time for the adult things you want to do. I have to train with nat and she said if I don’t get there on time she’s going to make me cry during training. Do you want me to cry today sam?” you removed his hand before you turned to look at him.

“No I want be the making you cry out of pleasure.” sam replied with a smug look on his face. “But what am I supposed to do with this?” he placed your hand inside his boxers so you could feel how hard he was.

“I don’t have time to have sex but” you removed your hand and climbed on top of him so you’re straddling him. “I do have time to give you a quick blowjob.”

Hooking your fingers at the top of his boxers you tugged them down enough that his cock sprung free “I can work with that”

“Well you don’t have an option” you teased before you took his cock in your mouth. “Mmmm”

“Mmmm that’s it baby girl” sam groaned as he moved some hair that was covering you face. You bobbed your head quicker than you normally do because you were in a rush. You also hummed around his cock so the vibration would trigger him to cum. “Oh god y/n”

Sam didn’t last long because within a few seconds of you blowing him he came in your mouth.

“Mmmm” you swallowed all of his cum before you pulled him out of your mouth. “And now I have to go.” you hopped out of bed and ran to your closet so you could get ready for your training session.

*time skip*

You barely made it to your training session on time. Natasha commented about how disappointed she was that she wasn’t going to be able to make you cry today. After an hour of training you guys were sitting around the break room and talking about what you did over the weekend.

“And that’s about it” you blushed as you told her about what happened when Sam arrived late last night.

“I have never met a more hornier couple than you guys” Natasha commented as she shook her head.

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” you heard Sam’s voice behind you before you felt him place a kiss on your neck. “Are you ready to go babe?”

“Yeah I am. I can’t wait to get home and shower.” you got up and sam immediately wrapped his arm around your waist. “I’ll see you tomorrow nat” you guys started to walk away but stopped when you heard Natasha’s voice.

“Use protection” Natasha shouted

“We always do mom” sam replied as he dragged you out of the building and were making your way towards his car.

*time skip*

Sam was so eager to get it on that his hands were down your pants before you could unlock the door.

“Let me at least open the front door before you stick your hand inside my pants.” you looked over at him and smirked.

Once inside sam picked you up and threw you over his shoulder before he carried you into your bedroom. Placing you gently on the he started to slowly undress you. He left opened mouth kisses all over your body once you were completely naked.

“Hands over your head” sam ordered as he settled himself between your legs and you happily complied. “Good girl.”

Sam ran his tongue up and down your slit, teasing you like he always did before went down on you. Some girls hated when their lovers did that to them but you loved it. You would sometimes provoke him in order to get him to tease you longer.

“Shit” You cursed as you held onto the headboard as you felt his tongue inside you.

“You taste so good baby girl.” sam murmured as he kisses your pussy before he stuck his tongue inside you again.

Your heart rate started to increase quickly as sam alternated using his tongue and fingers on you. “Can I cum for you soldier?”

“Not yet. I want to be inside you when you cum” he replied. Sam always seemed more dominant when whenever you called him soldier in the bedroom and you loved it when he was dominant.

Sam quickly stripped before he crawled on top of you. His long cock briefly made contact with your clit and felt like you were going to cum right then and there.

“I know you’re already close but I want you to wait until I tell you it’s ok to cum. Understood?”

“Yes soldier” you replied as sam grabbed his cock and lined himself up before thrusting inside you. “Oh fuck” you cursed as you scratched his back.

“That it baby girl, you know I love it when you use that potty mouth in bed.” sam groaned as he pressed his forehead against yours.

“Harder” you huffed out and Sam was happy to grant you your request.

Placing your legs over his shoulders and holding onto the headboard sam got more rough with his thrusts. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the sound of his balls slapping against your ass. It was bringing you so much pleasure that it was getting you closer and closer to your orgasm again.

“Do you want to cum?” Sam asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes” you hummed as you tried to suppress your orgasm.

“Beg” sam bit your lip as he continued to thrusted.

“Please let me cum Sam. I can’t hold back this orgasm any longer.” you cried out as it became harder and harder to suppress your orgasm.

“Cum” he ordered and in a matter of seconds you felt your orgasm take over.

“SAMMMM” you yelled as you came all over his cock.

“Got you look so hot when you cum.” you heard sam laugh before you felt him cumming inside you. “Shiiiiiit.”

“Sam” your voice started to get horsed. Sam started to slow down until he stopped moving. “Oh god” sam pulled out and laid down next to you.

“You don’t have to go to church to shout out gods name. A couple of more minutes with me and you’ll been shouting the names of the twelve apostles” sam had a smug look on his face as he said that.

“I swear if you weren’t great in the sack I would of dumped you by now.” you teased as nudged his chest.

“So you’re only with me for my skills in the bedroom?” he pulled you closer to him.

“Basically yeah.” you joked as you laid your head on his chest. “I’m also only with you for your big cock.”

“I might not be fred flintstone” sam got on top of you again.

“Sam don’t” you rolled your eyes

“but i can make your bed rock” sam continued his jokes.

“STOP ! ! !” you laughed before you spread your legs again and got ready for round two.


End file.
